Lust is a Wild Card
by XanderTiko
Summary: The carnal passions in one's heart drives them to complete impossible feats in the name of sating their own (and others) fantasies. They do this all in the name of what they believe is right to their mind, body, and soul. They don't care if it hurts the people who love them, just gotta get rid of their sexual urges.
1. That Escalated Quickly

**Lust is a Wild Card**

 **By: Johnny Jones IV**

 **Characters**

 **Orabas**

 **16**

 **Male**

 **Straight**

* * *

 **Desiree**

 **15**

 **Female**

 **Bisexual**

* * *

 **Milla**

 **17**

 **Female**

 **Bicurious**

* * *

 **X**

 **16**

 **Male**

 **Straight**

 **Chapter One: That Escalated Quickly**

 **Setting: Lake House in Michigan**

 **Date: August 17th, 2169**

 **Time: 7:49 P.M.**

(A loud smack sounds through the house)

Desiree: WHY ORABAS?! It was an accident. (Blood drips from her cut right cheek)

Orabas: I don't give a fuck! You still kissed him! You could've let the kiss go the second it happened, but you accepted it. He was really ready to fuck you right there in your room.

Desiree: (Rubs her right cheek and sees the blood upon her hand) Are you happy? You've gotten your revenge by abusing me, now can we go back to how things were?

Orabas: NO! I'm pissed at you and don't care what you do, you can't make me forget what you did last night.

Desiree: Are you sure? (Crawls over to Orabas on all fours)

Orabas: (Backs away from her while looking at the ceiling) I said nothing can make me forget.

Desiree: (Backs Orabas onto the bed and sits on his lap) ARE YOU SURE? I really think I can make you forgive me.

Orabas: (Glancing away from her and then back) Get off of me. I don't care what you do.

Desiree: (Meows and kisses his cheek)

Orabas: (His expression softens as he starts to smile) Don't let it happen again. If it does, we're over.

Desiree: (smiles and tongue kisses him while unhooking her bra).I won't my love. Now what if I'm fighting him off when you come in?

Orabas: (Tongue kisses her back and pulls their shirts off) Then you better put up a good fight. And call for help.

Desiree: (Wraps her legs around his back and hugs him tightly) Please fuck me. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeasssssssssse? I want you in me so deep. I'll be your sex slave for the night.

Orabas: Then on the floor, on your knees. You're my bitch until morning. (Pulls his dick out)

Desiree: (Smiles and gets on her knees and grabs his dick with her right hand)

Orabas: No. Titties out.

Desiree: (Pulls her bra off as her E-cup breasts jiggle as they escape their round cell) Now what master?

Orabas: (Shoves his dick between her globes and smiles as he has lost sight of his member) Now move your breasts in a circular motion.

Desiree: (Starts to move her breasts like he said and watches as his tip pops out in front of her face)

Orabas: Now suck it. (Pushes her head on his tip, making her gag as the tip pushes against her uvela)

Desiree: (Pulls the dick out of her mouth and scrapes her teeth against the tip, making precum leak from the small opening)

Orabas: (Sees the precum and laughs while pushing his dick further in her face) You want a taste?

Desiree: Sure. (Sucks his tip while rolling her tongue around, licking up every last drop of precum, then licks her lips) Yum. Can I have more master?

Orabas: Sure, but only if you work for it. (He grabs her nipples and squeezes them while smiling) Keep moving your breasts, I'm gonna cum all over them and your face.

Desiree: (Moans softly and moves her breasts faster and harder in the circular motion while smiling up at him) Oh no, whatever shall I do? Please don't. I don't want you to do that.

Orabas: Oh ok. (Pulls his dick back) Goodnight.

Desiree: NO! I was joking! (Tongue kisses him and shows her pussy which is dripping) Please fuck me. My pussy only wants you master.

Orabas: Ok. I'll calmr your desires, but under one condition.

Desiree: What is it you wish?

Orabas: I get to record it AND show it to X and Milla. (Evilly smiles and brings an HD camera out)

Desiree: (Nervously) I guess, but no anal. Pwease?

Orabas: (Starts the camera and locks the door) On the bed. Now.

Desiree: (Gets on the bed and watches as Orabas forces himself upon her) What are you...?

Orabas: (Tongue kisses her and turns them around so the camera has a clear view of her) Isn't this your first time?

Desiree: (Kisses him back and shyly whispers) Yes. Please be gentle.

Orabas: (Kisses her neck while bending her over the edge of the bed, then kisses her clit) I'll do my best.

Desiree: (Moans and wiggles her ass slowly while saying) You know you want it. Go on, just a little taste wouldn't hurt would it?

Orabas: (Smiles and flicks her clit with the tip of his tongue)

Desiree: (Moans louder and bites her lip while thinking) Fuck me like the little whore I am. Teach me a lesson.

Orabas: (Slides his dick past her vulva and into her uterus) Say my name you little slut.

Desiree: (Screams as pain shoots through her) It's too tight! It hurts!

Orabas: (Watches as blood covers most of his shaft) Baby are you alright?

Desiree: (Weakly) Yeah, I think I'm good. You took my virginity. Please keep going.

Orabas: (Slowly thrusts his dick and feels her uterus tighten around his dick, like it was trying to milk his dick for all of his sperm) Baby, I know you're in pain but this feels REALLY good.

Desiree: (Starts to twerk slowly and bites the covers in anticipation) You know ya wanna, so just do it. Wreck that pussy like there's no tomorrow.

Orabas: (Thrusts faster and pulls her hips towards him, pushing his dick further inside her pussy, feeling the walls get tighter)

Desiree: (Screaming in pain) Too tight! You went too far! I feel like I'm gonna die!

Orabas: (Frowns and whispers) I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this. (Tries to pull out)

Desiree: (Stops him from pulling out) Oh no you don't. You're gonna fuck my pussy raw. I don't care if you feel sorry, You're gonna finish what you started.

Orabas: (Kisses her back and thrusts faster making her moan loudly) Ok, I'll fuck you.

Desiree: (While moaning) FUCK! That feels amaaaazing!

Orabas: (Thrusts rougher and feels his orgasm readying while thinking) OH SHIT! This feels fucking great! I might never wanna pull out.

Desiree: (Twerks even faster and tries to tease him by rubbing her now sensitive clit) OH GOD! Please don't stop!

Orabas: (Feels a liquid rush against his shaft and shoot onto his stomach)

Desiree: Oh, I came. Are you mad at me?

Orabas: No, just brace yourself. (His orgasm hits and his cum fills her to the brim, then shoots onto her back and calves, coating her in a clear coat of sticky armor)

Desiree: What do you mean brace myself? You better not... (Feels the cum land on her body and flow out of her pussy)

Orabas: (Falls out of her and breathes heavily) I'm done. I can't go any longer. I'm throwing in the towel.

Desiree: (Goes to his face and slowly tongue kisses him while massaging his throbbing member) I'm ready for round two. Please keep going. My body can't take the anticipation. It started talking to me and it says, "Make him fuck us harder, longer, slower." I tried to ignore it but my hands almost immediately reached for your dick.

Orabas: Baby, maybe tomorrow, I'm done for now. First thing tomorrow, I'll do whatever you want me to do. (Goes to sleep peacefully)

Desiree: Okay. (Kisses his cheek and doses off) Goodnight.

6


	2. Passion is a Myth

Chapter Two: Passion is only a Myth

Setting: A speedboat on Lake Michigan

Time: 9:02 A.M.

*I forgot to mention it, but Orabas is Indian and 6' 2". Desiree is Syrian and 5' 4". X is white and 5' 11". The new character introduced is black and I mean ghetto black.*

Orabas: You know why I brought you out here, right X?

X: I believe I know why, party right?

Orabas: The fuck?! No, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you for kissing Desiree. YOU KISSED MY GIRL!

X: (Laughing) You. Beat the shit out of me? You couldn't beat up a cripple.

Orabas: (Punches X in the gut) Fuck you, ya fucking cunt!

X: (Winded) Oh shit, you're serious. Well we can fight, but I want you to know, I know what your girl wants and it ain't you.

Orabas: (Getting madder by the second and his eyes turn to pure white out of pure uncensored rage) I'll kill you!

X: (Thinks) I gotta calm him down, but how?

Orabas: (Calms down) Know what? No I won't beat you down. I know that Desiree would hate me if I did. You're like a brother to Desiree and me.

X: Ok? Well let's go back to the house and relax.

(Orabas wakes up in a clammy sweat with Desiree kissing his chest)

Orabas: Baby, get off me. I'm not feeling well.

Desiree: But you said...

Orabas: I know what I said! I don't feel ok though!

Desiree: (mumbles) You probably got me pregnant anyway.

Orabas: I'm going to the kitchen, want anything?

Desiree: (Pulls him onto her and hugs him) You, in me, RIGHT NOW!

Orabas: (Tries to break free, but gives up) Baby, I had a dream of me fighting X. Can we not do this?

Desiree: Can you make breakfast? I want oatmeal with some "cream", if you get my drift.

Orabas: Ok. (He walks to the kitchen and makes a bowl of plain oatmeal, pulls his dick out, and proceeds to jerk off into it when he hears the front door open)

X: (Unaware while showing a 5'9" girl into the house) Well ok, Milla. We're back at my crib.

Milla: Yea, so wanna get something to eat?

Orabas: (Overhears them) Hey, X! I'm in the kitchen with a "remedy" for Desiree!

X: Orabas, why are you making a remedy for... OHHHHHHHHHHHH! Milla, no food.

Orabas: But nice to see ya Milla.

Milla: You too Orabas. (Thinks of what Orabas looks like while fucking Desiree and gets jealous)

Orabas: (Sneaks back to Desiree and gives her the oatmeal) I put extra in it.

Desiree: Thanks baby. (Eats the oatmeal in a flash and asks shyly) Can I have that favor now?

Orabas: Yea, I was just scared that I couldn't compare to last night.

Desiree: Oh baby, you'll always be my first and best. (Tongue kisses him slowly while rubbing his thigh)

Orabas: (Tongue kisses her back and lays her down)

(Orabas starts thinking dirty thoughts of Milla and worries about them)

Desiree: (Sees the worry in his eyes and asks) What's wrong baby? Is there something I did?

Orabas: (Lays his head on her stomach and whispers) Baby, would you ever consider a threesome with Milla?

Desiree: I guess. But not on some random day, maybe our anniversary next month. Why?

Orabas: It's just that I'm having sexual thoughts of you and her.

Desiree: Oh, so you don't want just me anymore? (Gets depressed)

Orabas: No! I love you to my core, but I know that you have dirty thoughts about her too. I've heard you finger yourself and you say both our names when you're about to cum.

Desiree: Am I that loud when I masturbate? I thought it was in my head.

Orabas: Let's get off the subject and let me fulfill that favor I owe you. (Goes up to her face and bites her bottom lip slightly and sucks it)

Desiree: (Whispers) Can you eat my kitty? It's kinda dry.

Orabas: (Pulls away from her lip and moves towards her sex, his tongue grazing her nubile body every inch along the way)

Desiree: (Moans loudly and clenches the bed in both of her fists) Don't tease me baby, just eat me. My body can't take it.

Orabas: (Rips her nightgown off and kisses her thighs)

Desiree: (Giggles and puts her hands on the back of Orabas's head) You better hurry up.

Orabas: (Gets to her see-through panties and sees her lower lips swollen and soaked in anticipation)

Desiree: Please take me, make me your one and only. This will be your breakfast, lunch, and dinner

Orabas: (Kisses her lower lips and tastes the nectar flowing, driving his sexual senses into overdrive)

Desiree: (Giggles and pushes the back of his head softly) That tickles!

Orabas: (Roughly licks her vulva and feels more of her honey hit his tongue, making her moan softly) Who likes daddy's big soft tongue?

Desiree: (While moaning) Me. I want more of daddy. Please don't make me beg for it.

Orabas: (Keeps licking her dripping sex while rubbing her feet)

Desiree: (Feeling shivers flow through her body) Faster! Eat that pussy!

Orabas: (Speeds up his licking and slides his tongue into her uterus)

Desiree: (Speaks gibberish and feels his tongue hit her uterine walls) Baby, imma cum soon!

Orabas: Do it! (Feels her pussy clamp down on his tongue as what feels like an ocean of her nectar deluge into his mouth, filling his cheeks to the brim)

Desiree: (She moans extremely loud and the house echoes them back)

Milla: (Hearing the moans) Uh, X can you let me go to the bathroom? I gotta go.

X: Ok, but don't be long. I got something to show you. I think you're gonna like it.

Milla: Ok I won't be long.(Sneaks to Orabas's room and sees Desiree squirt as Orabas rises from below her thighs) God DAMN!

Orabas: (Pulls his head up and has cum on his lips) Hey uh Milla.


End file.
